


Lissome

by Stars_dreaming



Series: 365 MCU drabbles and oneshots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Past Brainwashing, The Author Regrets Everything, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_dreaming/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: She was a dancer, Bucky remembers. The epitome of grace, he thinks. With every step she took, there was this aura around her that radiated serenity. She was everything he ever wanted.





	Lissome

She was a simple girl he knew from Brooklyn, like him and Steve.

She was slender, he remembers, and as graceful as anyone could be.

Her movements possessed a certain  _thing,_ something he couldn't quite describe back then, and still can't describe now. She had long black hair, beautiful green eyes, high cheekbones, a jawline carved by the goddess of beauty, and soft, mocha coloured skin.

He remembers every physical feature of her body, and her light, cheery voice.

He remembers all of it. 

And he also remembers that he couldn't have her. 

She came from a very rich and powerful family, who possessed large pieces of ground all over New York, and was way out of his league. 

He remembers meeting her, at an important event he could attend because he just got into the army. 

 

* * *

 

"And who might you be?" She asked with a sultry tone of voice, her eyes playful and bright. She looked exceptionally beautiful in a yellow dress, and her skin was practically glowing in the soft lights. 

Bucky had smiled, and told her that he was a soldier, just enlisted into the army. 

"I'm Felicity," she told him with a smile, taking her glass of wine from the bar, and sipping it. "Felicity Dumas. May I know your name, soldier?" She put her hand on his arm, and he couldn't help the warm feeling that spread through his skin from the place she touched him. 

"James Barnes. But my friends call me Bucky." He winked, and she smiled back. 

"Buck!" A soft voice then sounded, and Steve appeared next to him, tugging on his arm, and then turning to look at Felicity, his eyes nearly bulging out. She smiled softly, her posture changing from flirty to soft and kind. 

"And who is this?" She asked curiously, eyeing the two friends. "My name is Steve Rogers, ma'am." Steve said, sounding nervous. She giggled. "Felicity. It's lovely to meet you." 

Steve smiled. She then turned on her spot, tilting her head as a man came towards them. He took Felicity's hand. "Felicity, dance with me," he said, kissing her hand. She giggled. "Lead the way," she said, and he did, pulling her with him. She turned her head to throw the two men a kind smile, before disappearing into the crowd. 

 

* * *

 

She came back, after that. She gave him her address, told him to visit her once in a while, and then she disappeared. 

Bucky remembers staring at the place where she stood for a good ten minutes before Steve came and pulled him away. 

He also remembers telling his best friend about her, and he remembers Steve just smiling. "You sure seem infatuated with her already, Buck," he told him that evening as they were strolling over the pavement. Bucky just sighed. 

Later, he found out she was a dancer. 

She was good, too. 

She gave him a show, once, when they were at his home, a few months into their sort-of-relationship, dressed in only his shirt and her underwear. 

He remembers only feeling so much love for her at that moment. She looked so happy, with a growing smile on her face. 

 

He also remembers leaving. He remembers her tearstained cheeks, and her red and puffy eyes, and her holding Steve's hand as he leaves. He remembers tasting her lips for what felt like the last time, and he remembers telling her something he didn't say much. 

He remembers her lips forming words as he turned around one last time, and he remembers his heart swelling with love. 

 

But he also remembers his heart breaking. 

Because when Steve saved him and the others from Hydra, and they made it back, he remembers looking up at his best friend full of hope. "How's Felicity doing?" 

And Steve's smile fell from his face, and he froze right then and there, and Bucky remembers Peggy standing close to them, and he remembers the grief in her eyes. 

 

* * *

 

"Felicity," Steve struggled with his words, "she- she's gone, Bucky." 

He looked at his best friend in disbelief. "What do you mean?" He asked, fearing for the answer. 

"She married this guy," Steve told him, frowning, "he beat her to death." 

"What?" Bucky barked, and he felt an ice-cold hand enveloping his heart and shattering it. 

Steve sighed deeply. "Felicity died, Buck. They buried her." 

Bucky could only stand there, unable to push the tears away. 

"Where is that guy?" He then demanded to know, and Steve pushed him on his bed. "I took care of him," he told him flatly, and Bucky's hands were trembling with anger. "I want to kill him." He growled, and Peggy sighed, sitting down next to him and taking his hands in hers. "James," she said softly, and he looked up at her, "you can't kill him." 

"He killed Felicity!" Bucky said, and he sobbed, closing his eyes. "And you know damn well that Felicity wouldn't be okay with it if you killed him," Peggy told him firmly, and well, Bucky couldn't deny it. Peggy knew Felicity better; they went to school together, and he also knew that Felicity was not prone to violence. 

But what could he do? He had to avenge her death. He loved her. 

 

* * *

 

He remembers teaming up with the Howling Commandos. 

He remembers falling off the train, and he remembers the pain coursing through his body. He remembers Steve's panicked look, and he also remembers the relief not long after that. He finally had a chance to be with Felicity again. 

 

He hates Hydra still, for waking him up, and making him so different than before.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Felicity remembers practically nothing. 

She remembers her husband, and she remembers dying, feeling the light flicker out. 

She remembers thinking of Bucky Barnes, and of how he can never come home to her arms. 

 

The next thing she remembers is cold. She remembers hard voices, muttering something in a language she didn't understand. 

She remembers a room, and a metal chair, and bands around her body, and she remembers the pain that was coursing through her entire body. 

She remembers two eyes, looking at her, scanning her, and then a voice, "She is perfect now." 

 

* * *

 

She woke up in her cell. She didn't know the time, or the date. She only remembered her name, and her husband. She died, she was sure of that. But they revived her, in some way. 

She didn't know where she was. 

Was she still in New York? Had they taken her somewhere else? Was she underground or in the mountains? 

 

"You're in Hydra's headquarters," the doctor eventually told her, when she asked nicely. 

"What do you want to do to me?" She asked him as the soldiers strapped her in the chair again. She knew better than to work against them. "We want to use you to deploy our asset," one of the men said, and then the door opened, and in walked a man whose face she knew. 

She recognized him from somewhere, but she didn't know exactly where. She frowned when she saw his eyes widen. He turned around and pushed one of the soldiers against the wall. 

"What did you do to her?" He growled, and she blinked, looking at him. "Listen, Soldier," doctor Zola said, face grim, "if you do not do as we say, we will harm her." The man, who she called Soldier now, dropped the soldier, and turned around. 

Someone pressed a button, and before she knew it, she was screaming. Pain was soaring through her veins, and her eyes widened when she saw the man thrash against the soldiers that were holding him. 

The pain ebbed away, and Felicity let out a shaky breath. "Get in the chair," Zola commanded, and the Soldier narrowed his eyes. "I can press the button again," Zola said, and then Soldier nodded, and got into the chair opposite of Felicity's. He didn't do anything as the soldiers strapped his arms to the chair. 

"We can begin the process," Zola said, and he left Felicity alone to focus on Soldier. 

 

As soon as she saw him thrashing in the chair, she remembered something. 

She remembered brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, and a warm, soothing voice in her ear. 

"I love you, Felicity," he had whispered the morning that he left. And then she remembered. 

"Bucky!" She called, wide-eyed. She wanted to reach out for him, but the soldiers quickly took her and pushed her into the chair, and they strapped her tight so she couldn't even move. 

The thrashing had stopped, and he was heaving, looking at her. She wasn't sure if he recognized her, but there were hot tears spilling over her cheeks. "Bucky," she croaked, "Bucky." "Stop that!" One of the men snarled, and he slapped her, and her head snapped to the side. She heard Bucky growl, and she turned her head back to look at him. 

Someone was saying words, in Russian, and she noticed his posture change. He stiffened, eyes glazing over. She kept her lips pressed tightly together. 

He said something, in a voice so cold it made her shiver. Then he stood up from the chair, and he left the room. She almost called for him, but couldn't, because the soldiers put the headcase on her head, and something in her mouth she had to bite on. In fear, she looked at the doctor, who simply smiled. "You will be our Lissom," he said, and then there was pain again, so much she couldn't focus on anything anymore. Her mind became blank. 

 

* * *

 

Felicity remembers that pain. 

She remembers not remembering anything. 

She remembers trying to recall something, trying to find something in her mind, but finding only emptiness, as if there was nothing within her before Hydra. 

 

Felicity remembers meeting the Winter Soldier, and she didn't know who he was at the time, and there was still a connection between the two. 

Eventually, she remembered.

She remembered who she was, who she truly was, and she remembered James Buchanan Barnes. 

As soon as she did, doctor Zola made the memories fade again. 

 

She remembers their missions. 

She remembers one of them vividly. 

 

They had to enter one of the penthouses of a certain businessman who hadn't paid Hydra what he had to pay and take him out as punishment. She and the Winter Soldier went in together, she to seduce him, and he to barge in at the right moment to kill the man. 

It was horrible, what they did. They had strung him up on the wall, intestines out, leaving a message behind for his bodyguards. 

She remembers them staying at a hotel for a night, and she remembers him sitting on the edge of the bed they needed to share, half-naked. She remembers touching his metal arm, and she remembers his eyes trailing over her frail form. 

She remembers taking him to bed. She remembers the memories flooding back into her mind, and she remembers the fear. 

Because if she'd go, they would hurt him badly. And they would hunt her down. 

She went back with him. She tried to not let anyone know she remembered, but doctor Zola wasn't stupid, and so before she knew it, they brainwashed her again. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Bucky remembers her smile. 

He remembers her voice, telling him to stay calm, and that it's going to be okay, after the Battle at the Triskelion, and he carried Steve Rogers out of the river. 

"It's going to be alright," she told him, soothing, "we need to get back and report, Soldier." 

 

The two of them were a perfect duo together. Lissom and the Winter Soldier, grace and brute strength, the spy and the assassin. 

Maybe Hydra had intended for them to grow close to one another. They were, in more ways than one, together. 

Bucky remembers kissing her, tasting her lips, and touching her soft skin. He remembers her soft voice, telling him it was going to be alright, when they took him out of Cryostasis, to wipe his mind again, making sure his loyalty to Hydra would never falter. He remembers, too, knowing that his only loyalty would be to her. 

 

There are times, however, when he wakes up in cold sweat, and his hand touches the cold space next to him, and she isn't there. 

There are also times when he doesn't remember completely what happened. Hydra has lost its power over him, but it still has effect on him. 

 

He also remembers Wakanda. 

He remembers waking up, to find her soft face next to him, smiling. He remembers her voice, telling him that he sure should be well rested by now. 

He remembers holding her hand, kissing her goodbye as he goes to the battlefield, and she stays behind to protect Vision. 

He remembers the fear, too, creeping into his heart. 

He remembers Sam letting her swoop down on the field, as he looked at her. 

 

And he remembers the spear plunging through her body. He remembers his own raw scream, his hand outstretched to reach for her. He remembers Steve stopping in his movements, frozen in shock, and he remembers hot tears on his cheeks. 

 

He remembers fading away, too, and once again, being happy, because he can finally have peace with the love of his life. 

 

But she wasn't in the Soul World.

 

The next thing Bucky remembers is waking up. 

He woke up next to a warm body, and a hand curled in his. He woke up to find two green eyes staring at him. 

"Felicity," he croaked, and the woman smiled. "Hello Bucky." She greeted him, and he shot up in bed, looking at her in disbelief. His hand trailed over her face. "This-" he whispers, "this can't be real. You died, I saw it-" she cut him off by pressing her lips to his, and he responded by lifting her on his lap. "I'm here now," she whispered, her forehead pressed to his. "We're alive." 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Felicity groans as the sunlight wakes her. Slowly, she opens her eyes, and she feels her cheeks heat when she sees Bucky striding out of the bathroom, with only a towel around his hips. 

Her eyes glance at the ring around her finger, and she smiles. 

"Good mornin' doll," Bucky's voice reaches her ears, and she looks up again. He cups her cheek and kisses her softly. 

"Did you sleep well?" She asks him, voice clear, and he looks her in the eye and sighs. "You know me." He whispers, and she nods. "I do." 

They don't talk much in the mornings. Most of the times they simply enjoy each other's presence. There were times when they didn't know the other one's name. 

 

I'm happy like this, Felicity thinks as she clasps her hands around her steaming mug of tea, looking out the huge glass window. 

She turns around to look at the living room filled with the Avengers, laughing over cups of tea or coffee. Steve and Tony are sitting a little farther away from the group, softly talking. They reconciled and are still trying to bring their old friendship back. 

Peter is there too, laughing with Loki and Thor, and Natasha and Clint are playing some sort of game that Felicity doesn't know. Bruce is playing chess with Rhodey, and Vision and Wanda are huddled close together on another couch. 

Yes, she thinks, this is good. This is everything she ever wanted. 

She feels two strong arms envelop her waist, and a soft voice purring into her ear. "Hello baby doll," Bucky blows softly into her ear, giving her goose bumps. She smiles, turning her head to look at him. He looks good, too, better than before. 

"I want to stay here," she tells him absentmindedly. His fingers are laced through hers. He hums. "For a few years. Doing what we love," she says, sipping from her tea. "Saving the world," Bucky jokes, and she smiles, looking at him. "Yeah, saving the world." She gives his hand a gentle squeeze. "And each other."


End file.
